


Kissed by a God

by JassyCoco



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Mortal Kombat, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyCoco/pseuds/JassyCoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kung Jin is smitten by Wind God Fujin and learns to accept himself, his mistakes, and desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissed by a God

After the world had been spared from a severe threat months ago, Cassandra Cage, Jacqueline Briggs, Takeda Takahashi, and Kung Jin were hailed as heroes. Parades and celebrations were held in their honor as the world sighed their biggest relief. Kung Jin esteemed amongst his family, was given a medallion that once belonged to his cousin, Kung Lao. He held the precious metal in his hand, clenching it tightly as he wept for his deceased relative. If only Jin could save Lao from Quan Chi’s grasp, that Kung Jin would surely be happy. Instead, he had another thing on his mind.

Later that night, he laid on his bed, staring intensely at the windowed ceiling. The moon shined brightly as the clouds slowly moved in front of it. He closed his eyes gently imagining a fantasy he kept under wraps for a while now. As a child, he has always heard wonderful stories of the Wind God, Fujin from his cousin Kung Lao. He looked up to him as a hero and wished that one day he would meet him. However, his desires soon clouded his mind or was this more than just looking up to a God and possibly falling in love with him?

Jin got up from the bed and looked in the mirror. His long hair hung down his shoulders as he brushed some of off his face. Jin looked to his right as he took out some incense sticks and lit the ends to calm his nerves. Since becoming a Shaolin warrior, he wanted to live a much better life for himself and working with the Special Forces would ensure that. However, he wanted someone to spend his life with too. To hold them at night as he slept, to eat and laugh with them while not being afraid or judged by others in public. Somehow, Jin’s heart has been locked shut, but his admiration for Fujin began to grow more and more. 

“Damn…” he sighed as he climbed back into bed. 

All of a sudden, he went under the covers and touched himself. The softness of his skin began to sweat from his pores as he started masturbating. He gasps softly as he began to imagine Fujin kissing him, embracing him. The mere thought of it made Jin moan gleefully.

“Fujin…make me yours. Ah…” Jin gasps.

Jin’s long, black, hair turned wavy against the pillows as he kept stroking himself up and down under the Mandarin silk covers. In his mind, he saw Fujin smiling at him and touching his hair with gentle strokes, leaning in and kissing Jin on the lips. Jin closed his eyes tightly as his abs hardened with each stroke he made. His dick grew stiffer as Jin moaned lewdly in his room. The windows blew open as Jin suddenly got up. His hair was a wavy mess as he came a bit on his hand. Jin sighed a bit and grabbed some tissues to clean himself up. Afterward, he got up from the bed and closed the windows as he noticed the wind blowing a bit stronger than usual. Without thinking too much about it, Jin closed and locked them tight as he returned to bed instantly falling asleep.

The next morning, Jin was suiting up as Takeda walked inside the men’s locker room at Special Forces Headquarters.

“Sup, bro?” Takeda said as he opened up his locker. Jin sighed as he closed his locker door.

“Same shit, new day,” Jin replied in a sad voice.

“Hey, you wanna talk about it?” Takeda asked.

“Nah…” Jin declined.

“Cmon, you know I won’t judge you.”

“I know…but I’ve been thinking about what you told me weeks ago. You know, about unleashing my desires instead of holding them back. I have been a nervous wreck ever since that day, man.” Jin sighed.

Takeda tilted his head, “Dude…you’re really in love with a god?”

Jin groaned as he eyed Takeda with a serious look.

“Oh…” Takeda said while looking away.

“Yeah…but he is a god.” Jin implied. “What in the hell would he want with a former thief turned Shaolin Monk who is also gay?”

Takeda patted his shoulder with a concerned look, “Jin, you need to stop being afraid to face your fears. If you continue this, it’s only going to get worse.”

“This isn’t some easy walk in the park for me, Takeda…” Jin stated, “the only person who knows I’m gay besides you is Raiden. My family does not know about this or Cassie, Jacqui, and the others here. Maybe I’m not as strong-willed as I tend to be.”

“Jin, it's okay. We love you; you are our friend and brother. We will not look at you any differently. Gay or not. If anyone has a problem with your sexuality, then they can fuck off!” Takeda assured. “You’re a good guy with a silver tongue and a good heart… Be proud of who you are, fuck anyone who thinks otherwise.”

Jin smiled as he and Takeda did their secret handshake then they both walked out with their arms wrapped around each other’s necks.

In the boardroom, Johnny came in with a clipboard where the kids were conversing as they quickly got up and saluted him.

Johnny announced, “Okay here’s the deal; I got a special assignment for one of you lucky people today. SF needs someone to stand watch over Raiden while he is recovering at the Sky Temple. Fujin will also be there standing watch. Any takers?” 

Jin’s heart began to flutter a bit as Takeda motioned him to take the job. He blushed as he walked up to Johnny.

“I’ll be the one to take it, sir.” Jin offered.

Johnny’s eyebrows rose up a bit as he smirked to himself while writing on his clipboard.

“Alright, you got it. All you have to do is play guard dog and look out for anything unusual for the night, okay?”

Cassie butt in with a smart remark, “Don’t worry dad, Jin’s already got the dog look taken cared of.”

Jin shot back, “Nice one Cass’, hey mind if I can borrow your cup while I’m gone?” 

Takeda looked away trying not to laugh as Jacqui did the same.

Cassie rolled her eyes, as Johnny did not look too pleased. 

“Hey, let’s stop the childishness, alright?” Johnny warned as Kung Jin whipped his ponytail. “Cass’ you, Jacqui, and Takeda will be going with General Blade on a small mission. It's nothing too major, but it is recommended that some of you guys go on it anyway and learn new things. Good luck.”

Everyone else groaned as Jin’s heart kept beating soundly. His dreams were coming true as Takeda placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, behave yourself…” Takeda teased.

Jin grinned wildly, “Can’t promise you that… I might get a little rowdy.” 

Takeda shook his head and laughed as he slapped Jin’s hand as they exited out of the room. 

Jin sat beside a window staring at the clouds. He felt his dick harden as he moved a bit in his seat with Fujin on his mind. It was like feeling chills touch his skin as Jin muffled a bit. He started panting as Jacqui touched his shoulder.

“Hey Jin, are you okay?” she asked. Jin reopened his eyes as he stared at Jacqui.

“Y-yeah. I’m okay. I just need some water…”

Jin immediately got up, went into the lavatory, and turned on the faucet as he splashed some water on his face. He looked up at the mirror as the water dripped from his skin, watching Fujin smiling behind him. He turned red as if he could feel Fujin’s soft fingers touch the back of his neck. Jin shook his head rapidly, panting unstably. 

“These illusions…are my urges this hard to control?” he thought. Jin grabbed some disposable towels, wiped his face, and walked out of the lavatory. As he walked out, he stared at the glorious Sky Temple as they were almost near it.

“Okay kiddo, this is our stop. Make sure you have everything you need before getting off. General Blade, the others, and I will be out of your reach once we leave here. But, if anything happens, you call us immediately, okay?” Johnny said.

“Yeah…” Jin nodded.

Johnny landed the ship as Fujin was standing outside the giant doors. Jin gazed at the Wind God longingly as his heart began to beat faster again. Fujin held his staff in his hand as Johnny and Kung Jin walked down to greet him.

“Johnny Cage, Kung Jin. Welcome back to the Sky Temple.” Fujin bowed.

Jin bows back as Johnny took off his sunglasses.

“Thanks, Fu. Mind if I drop off the kid?” Johnny joked. “He volunteered to help you guard the temple. I already told him to stay on his best behavior.”

Fujin turned to look at Jin as he smiled at him with all dimples showing. “I think he’ll do just fine.”

Jin, blushing the entire time, looked away as Johnny patted him on the shoulder before walking back to the ship. 

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning. See you then!” Johnny said as he threw his hand in the air.

Fujin looked at Jin, as he was still red in the face. 

“Are you okay, Jin?” Fujin asked worryingly.

“Y-yes. I just haven’t been up here since the defeat of Shinnok months ago.” Jin responded

Fujin slowly nodded his head as he motioned Jin to come inside the temple.

“You must be hungry. I was preparing a meal while brewing some tea. Raiden is still recovering from the effects of the Jinsei in his private bedroom. Please, make yourself comfortable Jin.”

Jin looked around the inside of the beautiful temple as he gazed at the ceiling and ancient relics placed on the oriental tiled flooring. He sat down on large seating pillows and put his bow and quiver beside him. Fujin walked back with a large teapot and cups in his hands, placing it down on the large table. Fujin sat down crossing his legs as Jin glared at him. His white hair looked soft and feathered as his long braid hung over his chest. He poured Jin a steaming cup of tea and stirred the leaves together while doing so.

Fujin smiled, “I hope you like Chai tea with jasmine.” 

Jin bowed his head in thanks and took a sip from the cup. Fujin stared at the Shaolin monk as he continued smiling.

To break the awkward silence, Fujin said, “I heard you are the younger cousin of Kung Lao. He was a dedicated and skilled warrior. His presence will always be remembered.”

Jin sighed a little, “Yes. I ventured out to the Netherrealm to find him after the heat cooled down. Once I did, he was not the same person I have always remembered from before. It’s as if his soul will forever cry in pain and anguish unless I do something. My heart desires to help him, but I don’t know how to…”

Fujin sipped some of his tea as he gave Jin a small smile, “This is not the end for him. Your cousin will find peace one day. His soul does not even belong in the Netherrealm in the first place. Even I will help you on your journey if you ever need it.”

Jin’s eyes widened as he turned his head away blushing.

Fujin questioned curiously, “You blush a lot. Why?”

Kung Jin slightly stuttered, “It’s because I have heard many great things about you, Lord Fujin. I don’t deserve this kindness you have graced me with.”

He chuckled lightly, “Surely, I am not to be exalted. I am more human than you know.”

Jin looked up then turned away replying sadly, “Yeah, but is it human to have desires for another man?”

Fujin, shocked and speechless by Jin’s words, got up from the large pillows setting his eyes upon him.

Jin pleaded, “Forgive me Lord Fujin! I spoke out of term...I—“

Fujin walked around the table, bent down on one knee, touched Jin’s cheek, while staring deeply into his eyes, and kissed him passionately.  
Kung Jin, surprised by all of this, embraces the kiss as his dream of kissing a God has come true. It was no longer a fantasy or an illusion. It was real.

The kiss broke as Jin looked into Fujin’s white eyes. He kissed him again as Fujin touched his hair. Their tongues sucked and licked each other as they kissed each other deeply.  
Fujin went to the nape of Jin’s neck, softly planting kisses as Jin moaned slightly. 

To feel Fujin’s lips brush against his skin made Jin shiver a bit. It felt gentle and warm, yet wet to the touch.  
Fujin laid Jin down on the pillows and took off his shirt as Jin did the same. 

“Is this what you desire?” asked Fujin.

“Lord Fujin…” Jin blushed.

“Please, say it is so.”

Jin nodded as Fujin leaned down and kissed his lips. They felt softer than silk touching his face. Jin moaned into the kiss as Fujin went in his pants and grabbed Jin’s dick gently. Suddenly, his legs shook a bit. Fujin continued to undress him as Jin laid on the large pillows. 

“The way you moan…it is music to my ears.” Fujin whispers. “Please, sigh for me once more…”

Jin blushed as Fujin opened his mouth and placed it on Jin’s hardened dick. He began moving his head up and down as Jin gasped pleasurably. 

“Mmm…” Fujin moaned as he kept moving his head up and down. 

“By the Elder Gods…ah…hngh…” Jin grunts. He leaned up as Fujin’s mouth went deeper. 

Jin came a bit as he trembled by the sensations.

Fujin licks Jin’s tip as he swallowed a mouthful of his cum. 

“You taste fantastic…” Fujin whispered as he blushed.

Jin panted and twitched as Fujin felt on his testicles driving him almost on the verge of insane lust.

Even though he tried to control his loud moaning, Fujin looked him in the eyes.

“Please let your voice cry out my name… I love hearing you say it.” Fujin insisted.

Jin blushed, “Lord Fujin…”

He smiled as he took off his clothes.  
Fujin was a bit muscular and lean as he loosened his ponytail. White waves and curls expanded as he took off his pants revealing his erect penis.  
Fujin was long and thick as his white pubic hair was trimmed nicely. Jin touched it as it throbbed a bit. 

Fujin whispered, “It’s yours. You can do whatever you want to it.”

With a smirk, Jin opened his mouth as Fujin loosened his mid ponytail. Jin’s hair fell on Fujin’s skin as he groaned erotically by Jin’s lips and tongue.  
Jin started to jerk himself off as he felt Fujin’s fingers stroke through his hair.

Heavy breathing and moans filled the air as Jin kept pleasing his king.  
The taste of a God made him keep going. He beat his dick sensually as he could hear Fujin talk lustfully at him. In a language he could not understand, Jin’s love for the Wind God became somewhat stronger.  
Suddenly, Fujin lifted his head staring into his dark brown eyes.

Fujin’s lips went back on Jin’s neck as he kissed and sucked on his skin.  
His hands were placed on Jin’s dick as he jerked it for him. Jin groaned in Fujin’s ear as he began to jerk him off as well.  
The two moaned and kissed each other passionately.  
The next moment, Fujin smelled something as he quickly got up and fixed his clothes.

“I forgot about dinner!” Fujin said frantically. 

He ran to the kitchen as Jin leaned up.  
His dick twitches as he ejaculated a little.  
Blushing, Jin wiped his tip with a cloth and fixed himself up.  
After a while, Fujin returned with broiled fish, rice balls, and seaweed soup.  
Everything looked amazing even though the Wind God had to remake dinner all over again with Jin’s help.  
He sat the food down as he grabbed the teapot.  
The entire time, Jin did not look at Fujin at all.  
Fujin looked at Jin as he poured some boiling water into a cup.

“Jin, are you okay?” he asked.

Jin did not answer him as he tried to get some rice balls with his chopsticks.  
He was still very shy even though he tasted the lips of a god.  
Fujin shook his head as Jin poured him some soup but accidently got some on his fingers.  
Instantly, Fujin took Jin’s covered fingers into his mouth and sucked on them, as Jin blushed even redder.

“Lord Fujin…” he breathed.

“Mmm, delicious,” Fujin said with a dimpled smile.  
Jin drew his hand back as Fujin continued to grin at him.  
He was so handsome and attractive that Jin could not stare at him directly.

“Why do you turn away? Have I shamed you, Jin?” he asked.

Jin objected, “No, no Lord Fujin. It’s just that I never thought you were that way. It still surprises me of what we just committed not too long ago.”

“If I disrespected you, then forgive me.” Fujin apologized. “You are a very charming young man. Your cousin Kung Lao would have been proud of your achievements.”

Jin sighed hard.

He put down his bowl and excused himself.  
Jin walked outside to the balcony looking towards the moon, exhaling sharply and closing his eyes. Fujin appeared behind him as he stood by his side.

Jin said before leaving to avoid further conversation, “Forgive me once again… I have a job to do.”

As he walked away, Fujin grabbed his hand as Jin stopped walking. No words were said as he felt such warmth and gentleness from the Wind God’s hand.  
He started to tear up as Fujin led him to his chest, wrapping his strong arms around him. 

Without objection, Jin held him back close as Fujin began to say, “I don’t know how much pain and anger you have built up in your heart, but I desire to take it all away just to see you smile.”

Jin cried on Fujin’s chest as he continued to hold him tight.

“I don’t deserve this…” Jin wept. “I was once a thief who stole to support my family after we learned of Kung Lao’s death. I have done so many things in my life that would disappoint him. How can he be proud of a gay, ex-thief turned Shaolin? I feel that I have always shamed him and our family.”

With his hands cupped on Jin’s face, Fujin reassured, “Jin, not everyone is perfect or can lead better lives without experiencing some type of stress. Even gods can make mistakes, but like any other, we must learn from them and grow as better beings.” 

He added, “You have not shamed your family. You have honored them in more ways than you think. Do not let who you are, stop you from being the best person you can be. I believe in you. Your cousin, Raiden, and your friends and loved ones believe in you as well. But it’s all up to you to let go of the past and look forward to a brighter future that awaits you…”

Jin sniffled as Fujin wiped his tears away with his thumb.  
With a small kiss planted on his lips, Jin inhaled his love for Fujin as he hugged his body, never letting go. 

After dinner, Kung Jin sat outside the remainder of the night guarding Raiden’s private bedroom. Thankfully, nothing unusual showed up as Jin sighed deeply. He clenched his bow in his hand tightly as he felt the cold wind blow through his hair. He closed his eyes and smiled, as he knew it was Fujin watching over him. Moments later, Fujin came outside and tapped Jin’s shoulder.

“Are you tired?” he asked.

“Mmm, a little.” Jin yawned.

“Come, you need rest,” Fujin smiled.

Jin got up and followed Fujin as they went inside a large bedroom in the temple. Jin stared in awe as he looked up at the ceiling. A roof window was above a gigantic size bed filled with large and thick pillows in beautiful colors.

“Hope it’s to your liking,” Fujin said while looking at Jin. “Get plenty of rest, alright?”

“Mm.” Jin nodded, but as Fujin was about to leave, he stopped him. “Uh, Lord Fujin?”

Fujin turned around, “Yes, Jin?”

“If it’s too much to ask, will you join me?” Jin blushed.

Fujin smiled and nodded, “Sure.”

Jin continued blushing as he put his bow down and went to change into his nightclothes.  
When he came out, Fujin was seen lighting incense and praying in front of a small altar.  
Jin walked up to him and did the same as they prayed in silence.  
After prayer, the two met on opposite ends of the bed and got on.  
Fujin got under the covers as he extended his arm out to Jin.  
He smiled as he cuddled close to Fujin’s body. Jin continued smiling to himself as he inhaled fresh jasmine and orange scents on Fujin’s skin.  
In a flash, Fujin lifted up Jin’s chin with his fingers and kissed him goodnight as the two fell asleep together. 

The next morning, Jin awakened with no Fujin by his side. He turned around, staring at the clouds as the sun hid behind them.  
After staring for a minute, Jin got up, washed his face, and brushed his teeth.  
He put on his clothes and tied his hair up, then lastly placed on his gold headband.  
Sighing that it was almost time to leave the Sky Temple, Jin proceeded to walk out of the bedroom.  
Outside, he saw Fujin close a large door to Raiden’s private bedroom as he looked at Jin.

“Good morning, Jin.” Fujin greeted. “Did you sleep well last night?”

Jin nodded with a grin, “Yeah, it was the most peaceful and relaxing sleep I’ve had in a long time.”

Fujin smiled as he folded his arms, “Is that so, young one?”

“Very much so and I have you to thank for that,” Jin said as he quickly kissed Fujin’s lips. Fujin smirked and grabbed Jin’s hand as he pulled him back and kissed him deeply. Jin moaned as Fujin placed his big hands on his butt. The kiss broke as Fujin stared at Jin with a big grin.

“If only we didn’t have to depart on this day…,” he said sadly.

“I can always come here to see you, Lord Fujin,” Jin assured.

“True, but I wish you lived here so that I can protect you,” Fujin stated.

“Protect me? Lord Fujin…” Jin said confused.

“I feel that I need to tell you this,” Fujin said as he pulled Jin to the side. “Something bad is going to happen. I don’t quite know what it is as of yet, but I feel that a bigger threat is aiming towards Earthrealm much sooner than you think. You and the others need to be safe from harm’s way.”

Jin looked confused and demanded, “Lord Fujin, what’s going on?”

“The Jinsei is corrupting Raiden…” Fujin answered.

“What? How is that possible?” Jin questioned. “It’s been months since Shinnok’s invasion.”

“That may be the honest truth, but Shinnok had poisoned too much of Earth’s life source. When Raiden threw himself inside the Jinsei, its raw power and Shinnok’s surged through his veins blackening his blood. I am doing all that I can to keep it at bay. If Raiden loses control, Earthrealm is doomed.”

Jin’s eyes widened as the sounds of an airship landed outside.

“Johnny Cage is here…please; you must tell him and the others what is to come and be prepared,” Fujin said. “A greater evil might be born into this realm.”

“But what will happen to you, Lord Fujin?” Jin asked concernedly. “I can’t bear to lose anyone else.”

Fujin only smiled as he caressed Jin’s face reassuring, “Do not worry about me. I will do all I can to heal Raiden. Even asking for help from the Elder Gods’ might relieve some of the stress…”

“Lord Fujin…no.” Jin hesitated. “I will not leave your side. I’ll make Cage allow me to stay.”

“Jin, you must go on. I will be here in your heart… I don’t want anything to happen to you. You must trust me.”

“I do, but this love I have for you, it will shatter if something bad happens.”

“It won’t. I swore to fight and defend this realm from chaos. I will not give up on my promise or my love growing for you…”

Jin hugged Fujin as he almost started to cry, but Fujin quickly shushed him.

“Please do not cry,” Fujin whispered. “Your tears should never fall. I want to be there to wipe them away. Go on; continue to be the best person you can be, Jin. Let go of your fears, face them head on and never give up, okay?”

Jin nodded as he sniffled, “Yes, Lord Fujin, I will not fail you.”

“Good. Now, let us greet Johnny. He must be waiting.” Fujin smiled. 

Jin smiled back as he and Fujin walked to the front of the temple.

Johnny looked up as he took off his sunglasses. 

“Morning Fu, Jin!” Johnny greeted. “I suppose everything went A-okay last night?”

Jin looked at Fujin and smiled, “Everything went beautifully.”

Fujin smiled big as his dimples showed definition. Johnny looked at the two as they shared a laugh.

“Okay…” Johnny said awkwardly. “Ready to get going Jin?”

“Yeah, let’s go. Goodbye Lord Fujin.” Jin bowed.

Fujin bowed back at Jin, “Goodbye, Jin. Let’s meet again soon.”

“Count on it,” Jin smiled.

Johnny and Jin waved at Fujin as he watched them board the airship and took off. Fujin closed his eyes and whispered, “May the Elder Gods watch over you, my love.” 

He went back into the temple as the winds blew them closed.

Back at the Special Forces HQ, Jin had everyone sitting down in the boardroom. 

With a deep breath, Jin exhaled and announced, “Guys, I’m a homosexual Shaolin monk, and I’m proud of who I am. At first, I was afraid to say anything to you all because of self-doubt and fear, but after receiving some much-needed encouragement, I released the fears from my heart and decided to come out to you all. I know I may be an asshole sometimes, but I always had a hard time being myself. I respect each one of you and only ask for your forgiveness in the way I acted when we all came together as a team months ago. I understand if you don’t want to.”

Everyone looked at Jin and got up cheering. 

Surprised, he was hugged by everyone as Cassie said, “You may be an asshole alright, but you’re our asshole.”

Jacqui bumped in while giggling at Cassie’s silly remark saying, “We can’t judge you or who you like. You are our friend and teammate. We love your diva ass even though you did piss us off a couple of months ago. I admit, we all got off to a rocky start in the beginning, and we may say slick shit to each other every now and again, but best believe we got your back Shaolin boy.”

Jin smiled as Takeda patted his shoulder, “Yeah, just be you. Don’t ever feel that we may not accept you or disown your sexual preference. We just want you to be happy and stay kicking ass with us. You’re our boy, and we’ll always be there for you.”

Everyone laughed while play-fighting each other. For the longest time, Jin felt good inside, and no longer had to fear about not being himself or being ashamed of his homosexuality and desires. 

As everyone laughed, Cassie suggested, “Hey, Karaoke and drinks tonight?”

“Hell no…bowling!” Takeda said.

“What about both?” Jacqui suggested. “Then we can go that new, Mexican place in the city afterward. I heard they make great food there.”  
Cassie and Takeda agreed as they all looked at Jin.

“Uh, Jin you okay?” Cassie asked.

“Yeah… All that sounds like fun.” Jin answered.

Cassie bumped her hips against him, “Coolness, I want you to have fun without being a dick for a night.”

Jin chuckled lightly, “Fine, Cage…”

Jacqui sighed while walking towards the exit, “Cmon peeps, let’s go before Uncle Johnny pops out of the ceiling again yelling ‘Here’s Johnny.'” 

Cassie guffawed as she and Jacqui left the boardroom. Takeda was about to exit as he turned to look at Jin.

“Hey man, you sure you’re okay?” Takeda asked. 

Jin still lost in thought after repeatedly remembering what Fujin told him about Raiden earlier, snapped out of his trance as Takeda kept calling his name.

“Jin?”

“Y-yeah, I’m alright,” Jin answered with a slight stutter. “Let’s go catch up with the others.” 

Jin walked past him as Takeda stared in confusion; he then shook his head as he walked behind Jin before shutting off the lights and heading out of the door. 

Back at the Sky Temple, Fujin was sitting down with his legs crossed and eyes closed.  
A rumble in the skies thundered as it surrounded the temple.  
As he opened his eyes, Fujin stood up and got into a fighting stance as a mysterious figure walked towards him saying, “It has begun…”


End file.
